


Kiki to Bizet

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Classical Music, Fanvid, Gen, georges bizet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kiki Delivery Service fanvid made to Georges Bizet's Symphony no.1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiki to Bizet

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in highschool on imovie, so the quality is probably not that great. Still I'm rather proud of it because it was my first time using classical music in a fanvid which has some challenges. In the back of my head I still have this dream of making a fanvid for every Ghibli film set to a different classical piece. I do have something in the works right now, but we'll see.


End file.
